The present invention relates to a Swiss stove bench, which in the past has comprised a horizontal structure of brick or masonry, defining a flue or duct having an inlet at one end connecting from a stove or furnace, and an outlet at the other end connecting to a vertical chimney.
The conventional stove bench may be constructed with either a single flue or two flues, spaced one above the other with warming compartments between the two flues. The top of the bench is typically provided with a soapstone layer or the like, and a board may be placed on top of the soapstone to form a seat. The conventional stove bench does not have a damper, and thus allows stove gases to be convected up the chimney, essentially as rapidly as the air inlet to the stove or furnace permits. Also, on windy days, the exhaust gases may pass quite quickly through the stove bench, not permitting sufficient time for the stove bench to absorb the heat, thereby wasting energy which simply escapes through the chimney.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a stove bench with a control damper for controlling the exhaust gases through the stove bench. This damper not only controls the heat conducted through the bench, but also inherently controls the heat that is permitted to escape from the furnace or stove. This conserves energy by regulating the draw of the stove or furnace to maintain an efficient combustion temperature. By slowing the passage of the hot gases through the bench, these gases are then able to conduct more efficiently through the bench to the seating surface.
The conventional stove bench is constructed substantially entirely of bricks, masonry, or the like. This is a disadvantage, firstly because it requires a skilled workman. Secondly, even with a skilled workman, over a long period of time cracks may develop, resulting in dangerous carbon monoxide leaks or the escape of sparks.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to provide a stove bench wherein the duct for the passage of gases is defined by a sheet metal liner which may easily and safely be assembled and covered with tile by an average homeowner with little or no masonry experience. Further, even if the metal liner is covered with bricks, after a long period of time there should be no leakage from the duct because of the use of this rugged metal liner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved stove bench, which may be constructed with an aesthetically appealing appearance, which is quite comfortable and which may be used for many different purposes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improve stove bench, that is of simple construction and that can be constructed inexpensively, that is long-lasting, and that requires very little maintenance.